Primera vez
by Nitta Rawr
Summary: Para Cande/ Ese era el recuerdo mas antiguo que Maka tenía de Soul, viéndolo como un pequeño niño de siete años, que aunque al principio le pareció extraño y molesto, ahora ya no tanto. Esa fue la primera vez que conoció a Soul Evans. / One-shot.


**_Disclaimer: _**_Soul Eater no me pertenece. Es de Atsushi Okubo (¡ Héroe!) ¿Claro como el mismo lodo?_

Para **candelaa-97, **(nombre en la página pero a quien yo simplemente llamo "Cande") -mi parabatai y gemela-.

**¡Pequeña Cande, ya no tan grande! Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, pero como dicen "mejor tarde que nunca" (le estoy copiando a alguien, pero luego me disculpo) Te felicito un montón por haber cumplido tus tan ansiados... -no diré la edad, porque eso no se dice...menos de una mujer (?)-. Solo te quiero mucho, mi niña bella hermosa y espero que hayas tenido un excelente día, año, mes, bicentenario o lo que sea. Ojala este fic te guste, hecho con mucho love como todos mis fics pero este para ti.**

Bueno eso, espero que a todos les guste (aquellas personitas que también se animan a entrar, muchas gracias). Bienvenidos seáis, estoy feliz el día de hoy porque he casi terminado las pruebas, me queda una solamente pero es matemáticas -suspira-. Este es un one- shot, pero es muy largo, pude haberlo cortado pero no lo hice porque soy vaga y no quería así que ojala se animen a leerlo completo y sin aburrirse. Ojala que no.

Un abrazo, y un abrazo para ti, mi parabatai, feliz cumpleaños.

Leed, cuanto queráis~

* * *

**Primera vez.**

_´Nuestro amor es como el viento: no puedo verlo, pero sí sentirlo.´_

Un paseo para recordar.

* * *

El recuerdo más antiguo que tenía de él; cuando era muy pequeña, seguramente de unos cincos años y medio. Estaba leyendo bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, en el parque cerca de su casa. Su madre se encontraba hablando con una mujer que no conocía pero Maka podía ver que era muy hermosa; piel blanca y suave, cabellos blanquecinos y largos que caían en cascada por su espalda, tenía un rostro amable. Aun siendo hermosa, Maka sentía curiosidad y desconfianza.

Volvió la vista a su libro, estaba muy enfrascada en la historia de _Matilda, _una chica muy inteligente pero incomprendida.

Sonreía mientras leía, con una concentración extraordinaria. Maka para su corta edad era muy lista, gran razón por la cual prefería leer, cosa que había aprendido antes, que jugar en el lodo con los demás niños. Por esa razón no tenía muchos amigos, -de hecho ninguno-, y por eso la tachaban de _"rara" _y _"aburrida". _

Estaba pasando el capítulo del pastel de chocolate gigante cuando sintió una extraña sensación, como incomodidad, una presión en la nuca y espalda. Levanto la mirada de su libro y se encontró con un par de ojos rojos que la miraban con curiosidad.

Maka abrió la boca, frente a ella había un chico seguramente unos centímetros mas alta que ella y posiblemente unos dos años mayor, tenía rostro aniñado, tez morena y cabello albino. Estaba de pie, medio escondido en el tronco del árbol pero no con miedo o timidez, si no con precaución e indiferencia.

—Hola —saludo Maka con el ceño fruncido.

Odiaba que la interrumpieran en su lectura.

—…Hola —el chico respondió, dando una extraña sonrisa que Maka no pudo identificar.

Iba a decirle que la había interrumpido, que se fuera para que pudiera seguir leyendo tranquila pero no fue necesario, el chico rápidamente se escabullo, alejándose de la mirada de Maka.

_»Extraño«,_ pensó sintiendo como su cabello se mecía por el viento.

Maka suspiro y volvió la vista a su libro para poder seguir leyendo. Realmente quería saber si el chico se podía comer el pastel de chocolate…

— ¡Maka! —nuevamente levanto la vista. Su madre la llamaba, todavía en compañía de aquella extraña mujer — ¡Ven aquí, hija!

Con rapidez se levanto, cerrando el libro. Se limpio la tierra y césped de su vestido rosado y corrió en dirección a Kami, quien la esperaba con una sonrisa en el rosto.

Llego a su lado, con el libro casi resbalándose entre sus pequeñas manos.

—Maka —Kami sonrió, dejando de hablar con la mujer.

Ella se acercó con cuidado, analizando la situación.

—Ven, amor —su madre alargo la mano, indicándole que se acercara. Maka con timidez llego a su lado —. Quiero presentarte a alguien.

Kami puso con delicadeza una mano sobre el hombro de Maka. De cerca la mujer albina se veía más hermosa. Ella le regalo una amable sonrisa.

—Cielo, ella es Sara Evans, se mudo hace una semana. Es nuestra nueva vecina.

Maka frunció la boca, no le gustaba la forma en que su madre dijo "nuestra" como si ya fuera alguien de confianza para ella y su familia. Maka solo la conocía de hace unos cinco minutos.

—Sara es una vieja amiga mía.

Ah, así que de ahí era.

—Un gusto…Maka —sonrió la señora Evans, diciendo su nombre como si no estuviera muy segura, pero todavía tenía una sonrisa.

—Maka Albarn —asintió con firmeza.

—Que encanto.

Maka dio una amable sonrisa, sintiéndose mas a gusto con ella.

—Déjame presentarte a mi hijo —Sara volteó, buscando con la mirada tras de ella — ¿…Soul? Soul, ven aquí.

La pequeña peli ceniza levanto el rostro y se puso de puntillas, buscando detrás de Sara a quien sea que fuera su hijo.

—Soul, quiero presentarte a alguien —Sara volvió a mirar a Maka, con la mano tras la espalda de un chico —Ella es Kami, ¿Recuerdas? Te hable de ella.

Maka parpadeo, con la mirada clavada en el chico albino que había enfrente de ella. Era el mismo chico que antes había interrumpido su lectura y tenía razón, era unos centímetros más alto que ella.

—Si.

Soul asintió.

—Y ella es su hija, Maka —continuó Sara —Saluda Soul.

¿Soul? ¿Ese era de verdad su nombre?

Maka no sabía que pensar. Miro con nerviosismo camuflado a Soul, quien la miraba como si la inspeccionara. Era extraño, muy extraño.

Soul extendió una mano, con una sonrisa torcida y confiada en el rostro. Maka frunció el ceño, ¿Quién se creía ese chico?

—Soul Evans —sonrió como si hubiera respondido la pregunta que Maka no hizo en voz alta —Un gusto.

Hubo algo, un brillo, un extraño brillo que Maka pudo reconocer como amabilidad. Vaya, ese extraño chico podía ser amable, esa era una sorpresa. Miró la mano extendida de Soul y entonces, sin darse cuenta extendió la suya con una sonrisa tierna y amable.

—Maka Albarn.

Se dieron un apretón amistoso en forma de saludo formal, entre risas y miradas.

Ese era el recuerdo mas antiguo que Maka tenía de Soul, viéndolo como un pequeño niño de siete años, que aunque al principio le pareció extraño y molesto, ahora ya no tanto.

_Esa fue la primera vez que conoció a Soul Evans. _

Durante los siguientes días, Maka conoció más a Soul, iba a su casa o él a la suya. Normalmente también iban juntos al parque por las tardes, -cuando el albino volvió de la escuela-, y hablaban, hablaban todo el tiempo; sobre ellos, sobre sus intereses, sobre las cosas que los adultos habían olvidado al crecer, cosas inocentes e ingenuas pero que a ellos les interesaban y era suficiente.

Se divertían juntos y _Maka por primera vez tuvo un amigo. _

—Soul —llamo Maka con un nuevo libro entre sus manos; _Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate_. — ¿Qué se siente ir a la escuela?

Soul levanto la mirada del castillo de tierra que hacía. Como cualquier tarde se encontraban juntos en el parque, los dos tranquilos. A veces, -casi siempre-, a Maka no le gustaban los juegos de Soul y por eso se echaba leer.

A él no le molestaba mucho, le bastaba con la compañía de la peli ceniza.

— ¿La escuela? —repitió.

Maka asintió, con sus grandes ojos jades abiertos.

—No es mucho —se encogió de hombros —. Aburrido, no es muy _cool _que digamos.

— ¿_Cool_? —pregunto Maka, despacio, sin entender la palabra.

— ¡Algo muy genial! —sonrió.

Maka parpadeo, confundida.

— ¿Genial? —vagamente recordaba esa palabra. Apretó el libro entre sus manos, con nerviosismo.

—Yo, por ejemplo—comenzó a reír.

Maka hincho los mofletes con molestia. Soul a veces podía ser tan…tan, bueno.

Frunció el ceño al no encontrar la palabra adecuada, odiaba cuando eso ocurría, pero a veces Soul solo se preocupaba de si mismo y hablaba como si el fuera lo mejor del mundo. Maka recordaba que la palabra al parecer comenzaba con "e".

—Maka también es cool —Soul volvió la vista a la tierra, con indiferencia.

Ella relajo el rostro, enmudecida por lo que su amigo le dijo. Era la primera vez que se lo decían…

Sintió el rostro caliente en las mejillas, sintiendo agobiada. Se había sonrojado.

—Pronto iras a la escuela también —continuó Soul, intentando no mirar a la pequeña —. Sabrás lo que es…y creo que te gustara. Conocerás gente…—titubeo, como si estuviera triste — y harás amigos.

Maka bajo la mirada. Sus padres le habían dicho lo mismo, pero no se sentía tranquila.

—No soy buena haciendo amigos.

— ¿Somos amigos, no?

—Si, pero…

—Entonces no digas que no eres buena haciendo amigos —sonrió Soul, mostrando sus dientes. Maka antes al verlos se había asustado, pero ahora le gustaban, los encontraba…especiales, una marca de que Soul era diferente —, harás muchos…muchos amigos.

Maka sonrió, ahora entusiasmada por ir.

—Además yo estaré contigo.

—Pero tú eres mayor —replico.

— ¿Y? Te veré de todos modos.

—Gracias, Soul —Maka dio una gran sonrisa.

Dejo el libro en el suelo y camino donde Soul, se sonrieron mutuamente, como siempre hacían. Maka se arrodillo a su lado y lo ayudo en su juego infantil, sin importarle lo demás. Rieron juntos, ensuciándose pero no les importaba.

_Esa fue la primera vez que Maka dejo de lado un libro para ir con una persona. _

El tiempo pasó rápido. Maka comenzó a ir a la escuela y a pesar del nerviosismo que sentía, estaba consolada al saber que Soul estaría con ella. Su madre le ayudo a elegir su ropa, -un bonito vestido naranjo claro con líneas verdes en vertical-, la peino con dos coletas que se mecían por cada movimiento que hacía. Por último tomo su mochila.

Bajo las escaleras, a la entrada de su casa se encontraba Spirit, -su padre-, quien no dejaba de tomarle fotos y llorar como un idiota.

—Mi Makita ya va a la escuela —sollozaba.

Llego a Shibusen, su futura escuela, donde pasaría los siguientes doce años de su vida. El lugar era grande, con un enorme edificio que para ella era bastante lindo y elegante. Maka pudo ver que habían más niños como ellas, y chicos más grandes que caminaban con una seguridad increíble por el lugar, incluso conversando entre ellos.

Sus padres la acompañaban, con sonrisas y agarrando cada uno, una de sus manos. La llevaron al salón, con un montón de chicos de su edad; había algunos que lloraban porque no querían separarse de sus padres, otros tímidos que se veían asustados y algunos que ya se encontraban jugando por el lugar.

Maka con todo el orgullo que tenía, -y no era poco-, se soltó de sus padres, se despidió y entro al salón, dejando atrás a unos nostálgicos Kami y Spirit, que la veían en este importante paso de su vida.

Su hija estaba creciendo.

Maka se sentó en una mesa redonda, al centro de la sala, donde había más niños pero conversaban y gritaban entre ellos. Entro su profesora, y cada uno tuvo que presentarse pero Maka todavía no hacía ningún amigo y no sabía donde estaba Soul.

En el receso salió con timidez al patio de Shibusen, mientras muchos niños jugaban Maka se sentía sola en aquel lugar tan ajeno a ella.

— ¿Cómo va tu primer día?

Maka volteó y sonrió agradecida al ver a Soul, de pie junto a ella.

—Soul —Maka se paro frente a él.

— ¿Cómo va tu primer día de escuela? —repitió el albino.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No he hecho…amigos.

— ¿Y yo qué?

—Tú no cuentas, Soul —refunfuño —. Ya te conocía.

Soul se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Vale, podría presentarte a mis amigos.

Maka se sonrojo, nerviosa pero en el fondo entusiasma ¡Por fin haría más amigos! Iba a responder cuando reparo en una chica en un rincón del lugar, estaba sola y parecía asustada, además de tener aspecto de no saber que hacer. Se veía de la edad de Maka y entonces como un _flash_ recordó haberla visto de pasada sentada en su mismo salón y muy nerviosa.

No pensó lo que hacía, tomo a Soul de la mano y camino hacia la chica; tenía el cabello oscuro y largo, piel pálida y ojos azules. Termino frente a ella, con Soul a su lado.

La chica levanto la mirada al sentir personas delante de ella.

—Hola, soy Maka Albarn ¿Y tú? —sonrió de manera amable.

—Hola —devolvió el saludo, con voz suave —, soy Tsubaki Nakatsukasa.

Maka le dio un empujón disimulado a Soul, para que también hablara. Tsubaki miro sus manos entrelazadas, pero rápidamente volvió la vista a sus rostros.

Soul carraspeo.

—Soy Soul Evans.

Tsubaki sonrió.

— ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? —pregunto Maka, tragándose su vergüenza y timidez. Para su alivio su voz se escucho segura y determinada.

Como si no temiera a nada.

Soul le dio un apretón de mano, tratando de transmitir su apoyo. Sabía que para Maka es difícil. Ella se había olvidado que seguían tomados de la mano, pero no le importo. Ahora lo agradecía.

—Claro —sonrió anchamente Tsubaki, su cara de niña se ilumino por completo.

Maka con su mano libre ayudo a Tsubaki a ponerse de pie. Ambas se sonrieron, felices de haber hecho una amiga. En el resto del receso los tres hablaron y se rieron por cosas que contaba. Para el alivio de Soul, Maka y Tsubaki se llevaron realmente bien pero aun así sentía sinceramente cierto temor, pero no lo demostraría, claro que no.

Temía que Maka lo olvidara por tener otros amigos.

El receso termino y Soul soltó recién la mano de Maka, se despidieron y junto con Tsubaki fueron de vuelta a su salón.

_Esa fue la primera vez que Maka tomó la mano de un chico y la primera vez que hizo una amiga. _

Los años fueron pasando, Maka fue creciendo. Tsubaki se volvió su mejor amiga, estaban muy unidas y siempre estaban la una para la otra. Soul les presento a sus amigos, sus nombres: Black Star y Death the Kid. Cada uno era extraño, pero no importaba, eran buenos amigos y los cuatro se juntaban en el receso y almuerzo.

Soul se convirtió en el mejor amigo de Maka.

Cuando Maka tenía doce años y Soul catorce ocurrió lo peor para la peli ceniza: sus padres se iban a divorciar.

Recordaba llorar en silencio en su habitación, bajo sus mantas y en la oscuridad que la ocultaba, cuando escuchaba los gritos que se lanzaban sus padres. En las mañanas tenía que soportar ver la tristeza y cansancio en los ojos de su madre. Maka se sentía impotente y aterrorizada, ¿No eran una familia? ¿Dejarían de serlo? Tenía un resentimiento hacia sus padres, pero más hacia Spirit.

_»__Todo es su culpa«,_ pensaba Maka, _»Todos los hombres son iguales.__ «_

Fue una noche durante una gran discusión en que no pudo más y se metió a gritos, no había gritado tanto en su vida como aquella noche, alego las decisiones de sus padres, les grito lo que sentía, lo que pensaba de ellos.

Todo salió mal, así que termino corriendo fuera de su casa y se dirigió al parque del vecindario, el mismo al que iba con Soul desde pequeña. Con la garganta adolorida se sentó en una banca y comenzó a llorar, aunque intentaba contenerse las lágrimas salían; de ira e impotencia.

Sollozaba cuando sintió alguien a su lado.

—No es tu culpa —dijo Soul, intentando parecer indiferente, aunque realmente estaba preocupado —, no es tu culpa.

Siguió llorando con la mirada gacha. No quería que el albino la viera así; con los ojos hinchados, la nariz roja y las mejillas húmedas y sucias. Intento detenerse pero lo único que consiguió fueron unos sollozos ahogados.

—No es el fin del mundo…—susurro Soul, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta así evitaba el deseo de poner una mano sobre el hombro de Maka, abrazarla y consolarla. Sentía que no era correcto, al menos no ahora.

Joder, que hacía frío esa noche.

Soul había salido de su casa segundos después de ver a Maka corriendo de la suya, desde su habitación podía escuchar los gritos de Spirit y Kami, siempre se preguntaba cómo estaría Maka, pero todas sus alarmas se dispararon cuando escucho su conocida voz, gritando a todo pulmón.

_»Joder…«_, repitió en su mente. Se sentía cansado y fatigado, los ojos se le cerraban solos, quería simplemente tirarse a su cama y dormir.

Pero no podía dejar a Maka.

— ¿Tú que sabes? —inquirió, furiosa. Con molestia se refregó los ojos, limpiando sus lágrimas — ¡¿Qué sabes de esto?!

Soul no respondió y tampoco volteo a mirarla.

Maka apretó las manos con fuerza torno a la madera de la banca, poniendo sus nudillos blancos y enterrándose algunas astillas en las palmas. No le dio importancia, se sentía muy herida y furiosa. Necesitaba descargarse en algo o mejor en alguien.

—Crees que sabes, pero no, porque tu familia es perfecta —continuo escupiendo las palabras, sin pensar realmente lo que decía —, no tienes problemas y vives relajado sin que te importe nada, ni nadie. ¡Pero yo no soy así! Tengo problemas…sufro. ¡Así que no me digas que no es el fin del mundo! Menos cuando yo siento que si lo es…

El albino no la miraba, estaba viendo el cielo nublado. Sus palabras le llegaban al pecho, clavándose de manera dolorosa y que hubiera preferido evitar, ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse así? Ah, cierto, porque eran mentira.

Maka no sabía de lo que hablaba, pero él tampoco iba a decirle. No ahora, ojala no tuviera que decírselo nunca.

—Es mi fin del mundo —volvió a sentir las lágrimas agruparse en sus ojos, pero con una fuerza increíble las contuvo. No lloraría, menos enfrente de alguien —, mi asqueroso fin del mundo.

Soul frunció el ceño, le dolía la cabeza.

—Mi asqueroso fin del mundo.

—Deja de repetirte eso, Maka.

— ¿No me entiend…?

Soul gruño.

—No, no te entiendo —recalcó, volteo a ver a Maka con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados en una mueca de disgusto. Odiaba cuando Maka se encerraba de esa forma, cavaba un agujero y se tiraba en el, pocas veces pasaba, de hecho solo pasaba con lo de sus padres —. No te entiendo porque no soy tú, y tú tampoco eres yo así que nunca nos entenderemos por completo.

El viento sopló y Maka se quedo quieta, manteniendo la firme mirada roja de Soul.

—Nunca nos entenderemos, nunca sabremos lo que el otro esta pensando o sintiendo, vivimos historias diferentes, lo hacemos cada día y esas historias de vida fueron las mismas que nos convirtieron en lo que somos ahora. Cada uno tiene su maldito reto por vivir… —apretó más los labios, antes de continuar: — lo importante es aprender a superarlo, solo o con compañía, depende de cada uno. Así que deja de repetirte que es el fin del mundo porque no, no lo es, la vida sigue y tú tienes que continuar.

Soul apretó más las manos, ver la mirada de Maka; angustia y decepción, como si no creyera que las cosas no se fueran a solucionar, hacia que sintiera ganas terribles de zarandearla por los hombros hasta que reaccionara.

— No nos entenderemos, nunca —repitió, mas despacio intentando calmarse —…pero al menos, podemos intentarlo, podemos intentar comprender y salir adelante, ayudarnos…

—Eso lo vez de tu punto de vista.

—Obviamente, tonta, es el único que tengo.

—Por eso no puedes ayudarme, nadie puede —Maka suspiro —, ni si quiera mis padres porque ellos están haciendo esto…

—…Hay cosas peores —murmuro Soul, era lo último que quería soltar pero salió solo de sus labios.

— ¡Si sé que hay cosas peores, siempre me lo dicen! —Maka pateo el suelo, con ira —Siempre me lo dicen.

—Ya, solo tenía que decirlo.

—No ayuda mucho.

—Es el intento.

— ¿Tú que sabes?

—Nada, realmente, no se nada y tampoco podría importarme.

—Soul, ¿Alguna vez te has preocupado por alguien que no seas tú mismo? —Maka volteó a mirarla, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

Soul la miro, directamente a los ojos con una seriedad increíble. Al final, simplemente dijo:

—Me preocupo por ti, todo el día, todos los días. Siempre estoy preocupado por ti y me pregunto si estarás bien, si necesitas ayuda pero te cierras de una manera que hasta para mi es difícil entrar y ayudarte.

Maka parpadeo, confundida por lo que había dicho ¿Soul le había dicho eso? ¿A ella? ¿Realmente…?

Soltó una exclamación de sorpresa, sintiendo un calor en sus mejillas ahora con lágrimas secas. No quería pensar en como se veía en ese momento, lo mejor era no preocuparse para nada en cosas como esas.

— ¿…En serio? —fue lo único que pudo decir.

Soul asintió.

— ¿Por qué? —no pudo evitar preguntar. Maka sentía como su corazón se aceleraba de una manera extraña y una sensación de hormigueo llegaba a su estomago, ¿Qué era eso?

Soul dio una sonrisa torcida.

—Porque somos amigos —mintió, realmente para él había otra razón, pero no iba a decírsela —Los amigos hacen eso.

Rápidamente aquello que Maka había sentido antes fue remplazado por una gran decepción, ni si quiera sabía por qué se sentía decepcionada, solo era así.

Se forzó a dar una sonrisa.

—Que tonto —río, intentando ocultar como se sentía.

—Gracias.

Se quedaron en silencio, unos minutos, o tal vez fue una hora. No estaban seguros, se sentían bien en compañía del otro y Maka no quería volver a su casa y enfrentar a sus padres.

El tiempo pasaba, Soul sentía un gran dolor de cabeza y un agotamiento total. Quería dormir, quería tirarse a algún lugar y no levantarse en un buen tiempo. Se comenzaba a sentir peligrosamente mareado.

No, no, no, ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no después? Ahora no podía pasarle eso, no cuando estaba con Maka.

—Bueno, será mejor que vuelva —Maka se levanto, con pesadez, tenía las piernas entumecidas por el frío y por estar tanto tiempo sentada sin moverse —Estarán preocupados…

—Entiendo —dijo Soul, agradecía que Maka se fuera por su cuenta pero se sentía muy agotado.

—Supongo que nos veremos.

Soul asintió, luchando por no cerrar los ojos.

No se dio cuenta, no se dio cuenta cuando el cuerpo de Maka estaba rodeando el suyo con delicadeza y calidez, con agradecimiento y sentimiento. Maka lo estrujo entre sus delgados brazos, se sentía nerviosa y nuevamente aquellas extrañas sensaciones.

Maka se dio cuenta que tal vez todos los hombres no eran iguales, menos a Spirit.

Acerco su rostro a su oído y susurro:

—Gracias Soul…por todo…te quiero—rápidamente antes de pensar lo que hacía le dio un beso en la mejilla, se separo y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, dándole la espalda a su amigo. Mierda, ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido decirle eso?

Su corazón estaba loco y su estomago era un caos.

— ¡Buenas noches, Soul! —grito, antes de terminar corriendo hacia su casa.

Soul observo como se perdía de vista, todavía recordando las palabras que le había dicho.

"Te quiero", Maka le había dicho eso.

—…Buenas noches, Maka.

Como pudo se levanto, sintiendo el mareo y el agotamiento, quería tumbarse ahora mismo en algún lugar. Se obligo a caminar hacia su casa. Ni si quiera supo cómo llego a su casa esa noche, si llego o no. Solo recordaba la oscuridad y el frío a su alrededor, luego rojo.

_Esa fue la primera vez que Maka le dijo "te quiero" a alguien que no fueran sus padres y la primera vez que sintió su corazón como loco y su estomago como un zoológico. _

El día siguiente había llegado, Maka intento no hablar con sus padres, de hecho ninguno le había dicho nada, ya estaban bastante acomplejados con sus propios problemas para tener que sumar los de Maka.

Al llegar a Shibusen saludo a Tsubaki, -ella también sabía lo de sus padres-, y por eso la apoyaba en todo. En el receso ambas fueron a buscar a los chicos, como siempre hacían. Maka a lo lejos pudo ver a Kid y Black pero no había rastros de Soul. Toda la noche había pensado en lo que se dijeron, y no tenía idea como comportarse cuando lo viera, pero…no estaba.

—Chicos —llamo Maka.

—Hola, mortales —dijo Black Star, con su sonrisa egocéntrica de siempre.

—Buenos —saludo Kid.

— ¿Y Soul? —se adelanto a preguntar Tsubaki.

Black se encogió de hombros, chasqueando la lengua.

—No estuvo en clases, no ha venido ¡Menudo se cree ese! ¡Faltando cuando su Dios esta aquí! —Grito con el ceño fruncido — ¡Cuando lo vea…!

Maka ignoro a Black, era lo mejor que se podía hacer cuando comenzaba a hablar sobre lo grandioso que era y todo eso. Prefería dejar que Tsubaki se encargara. Miro a Kid, con la curiosidad en su mirada.

— ¿Realmente no vino? —le pregunto, sin poder ocultar la decepción en su voz.

Kid negó con la cabeza.

—No, no lo he visto en toda la mañana —al ver la mirada de Maka, se apresuró a agregar: —seguramente esta resfriado y debió quedarse en casa.

—Si…eso debe ser.

Eso quería pensar Maka.

Al final de clases se dirigió directamente a casa de los Evans, ya todos ahí la conocían. La madre de Soul la recibió, como siempre sonriendo, al preguntar por él le dijo que estaba en su habitación, que entrara.

Encontró a Soul tirado en su cama, escuchando música y no haciendo nada. Maka se acercó, molesta.

—Has faltado hoy —soltó, cruzándose de brazos y tirando la mochila al suelo.

Soul se sentó en su cama, mirando a Maka con flojera.

—Si, también me da gusto verte —rodó los ojos. Todavía iba en pijama.

—Que vago, ¿Por qué has faltado?

El albino dio una arrogante sonrisa de medio lado.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Tanto me has extrañado?

—Como no sabes —bufó.

—Me alegra oír eso —sonrió Soul.

—Ya, en serio ¿Por qué has faltado? —Maka relajo la mirada y se acercó a la cama de Soul, este se corrió hacia un lado, dejando que Maka se sentara a la orilla.

Soul se encogió de hombros.

—Estaba resfriado…me dio dolor de cabeza y no me sentía en mis mejores —respondió, con la mayor indiferencia que pudo.

Maka hizo un mohín.

—No me llamaste, pudiste haber avisado…

—No tengo móvil, ¿Recuerdas?

—Cierto que lo tiraste a la piscina de Kid…

— ¡No lo tiré a la piscina! El idiota de Black quería ver si flotaba —replico Soul.

Maka comenzó a reír.

—Claro, claro.

—Bueno… ¿Entonces viniste a ver si estaba aquí? —inquirió Soul.

Maka asintió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Somos amigos…—repitió la mismas palabras que Soul le había dicho ayer.

—Maka es cool —volvió a reír el albino.

Luego de unos segundos los dos estallaron en carcajadas. El resto de la tarde Maka lo paso con Soul, es verdad que estaba resfriado; se le veía muy débil. Maka pensó que era por ayer haber salido a verla, hacía mucho frío…

Maka reparó en su aspecto, estaba pálido y ojeroso, se veía muy cansado. Realmente necesitaba descansar. Ella ayudo a Soul tanto como pudo, le hizo un poco de compañía porque le había pedido, intento ordenar –aun bajo las objeciones de Soul- el desastre que era su habitación y le ayudo a tomar la sopa de pollo que Sara había hecho.

A las siete a Soul ya se le cerraban los ojos, Maka había bajado a limpiar los platos sucios que Soul había usado y cuando volvió lo encontró profundamente dormido. Dio una sonrisa al verlo descansar de manera tan calmada. Cielos, se veía muy…mal. Esperaba que se mejorara pronto.

Con cuidado entro a la habitación y recogió sus cosas, no quería despertarlo. Maka se echo la mochila al hombro y se quedo un momento observándolo, nunca había reparado que Soul podía ser tan…guapo. Dio una sonrisa, al comprobar que nadie la observaba se agacho y le dio un leve beso en los labios, mas bien un roce que le hizo sentir mas que un zoológico en su estomago, si no un safari completo.

Se sonrojo por lo que había hecho y se alejó un poco de su rostro para verlo. Seguía dormido, por suerte.

—Buenas noches, Soul —susurro.

Rápidamente se dio vuelta y salió de su habitación, cerrando tras de si con cuidado.

Soul entre abrió un ojo y dio una sonrisa.

—Buenas noches…Maka —murmuro.

_Esa fue la primera vez que Maka beso a alguien. _

Al día siguiente Soul asistió a Shibusen, dijo que solo se sentía un poco mal pero estaba mejor. Maka realmente se sentía mas tranquila al saber eso, pero todavía veía a Soul muy cansado. No podía evitar preocuparse por él y cuando lo vio ese día no pudo evitar recordar el beso que le dio. ¡Le dio un beso! ¿Qué pasaba si lo recordaba?

Se moriría de vergüenza.

Para su suerte, Soul no se comporto extraño con ella, ni le dijo nada así que Maka supuso que no sabía que lo había besado. Eso era bueno y decepcionante al mismo tiempo, aun así sentía esas extrañas sensaciones cuando lo veía.

Pasaron un buen día, pero Maka estuvo vigilando a Soul; todavía se veía un poco cansado.

— ¿Por qué faltaste, mortal? —pregunto Black mientras todos estaban sentados en unas bancas en el almuerzo.

Maka levanto ligeramente la mirada de su panecillo, queriendo escuchar lo que diría Soul y ver su reacción.

—Me quede dormido —Soul se encogió de hombros.

— ¡Ah! ¡Faltaste por eso! —se quejo el peli azul.

—No puedo creerlo… ¿No tienes despertador? —pregunto Kid, suspirando con resignación ante la actitud del albino.

Soul dio una sonrisa, fingida por lo que pudo ver Maka. Ella abrió la boca para protestar pero justo en ese momento Soul paso un brazo por sus hombros, atrayéndola hacia él y dándole una mirada significativa de "no digas nada". Maka bajo la mirada, avergonzada por estar tan cerca de él, casi se le cae el panecillo.

—No, no tengo, tal vez se rompió.

—Compra otro.

—Tendría que ir a la tienda.

— ¡No vuelvas a faltar por eso, mortal!

Soul dio una risa, pero Maka asustada pudo sentir como intentaba ahogar una tos.

—Ya, ya.

—Si no, voy a tu casa a buscarte —Black Star lo apunto —. Se donde vives, te vigilo.

—Eres raro —dijo Kid.

—Al menos hoy volviste, Soul —sonrió Tsubaki como siempre amable.

Soul bajo la mirada hacia Maka, quien no se dignaba a mirarlo de frente por la vergüenza de tenerlo tan cerca y recordar lo que había pasado ayer. Él no se lo diría, no sería lo mejor. Esperaría, claro…

Miro el panecillo que Maka sostenía entre sus blanquecinas manos, su estomago gruñó por el hambre, no había comido nada hoy.

— ¿Me das?

Maka levanto la mirada y se dio cuenta que Soul hablaba del panecillo. Suspiro, mientras levantaba la mano y ponía el panecillo frente a la boca del albino: —Claro.

Soul sonrió lascivamente, tomo la mano de Maka con delicadeza y dio un mordisco al dulce. Ella intento no sonrojarse ni temblar ante el tacto, -lo cual fue muy difícil-, pero de alguna forma lo logró.

Siguieron conversando, los cinco juntos, riendo y contando antiguas anécdotas. Maka termino dándole todo el panecillo de vainilla a Soul, quien dijo que algún día se lo pagaría pero ella no confiaba en eso.

Para sorpresa de Maka, Soul no se alejó de ella en el resto de lo que quedaba de almuerzo.

_Esa fue la primera vez que Maka estuvo sentada junto a un chico, siendo abrazada y sintiendo cálida entre un grupo de amigos. _

Los años siguieron pasando, transcurriendo y no se detenía para nadie, para bien o para mal. ¿Cuánto podía cambiar algo en cierto tiempo? Un segundo, un minuto, una hora, un día, una semana, un mes, un año…

Todo eso se podía hacer tan corto cuando analizas todo lo que cambia en ese periodo de tiempo.

Para Maka fue así, el tiempo pasó como un soplido, una exhalación, un respiro, como una gota de lluvia desapareciendo en un charco, algo que si quiera te das cuenta que ocurre pero crea un gran cambio. Un pequeño gran cambio.

Maka tenía dieciséis, Soul dieciocho.

Los sentimientos de Maka cada vez que estaba cerca de Soul, o solamente pensaba en él habían aumentando, se habían mantenido y empeorado. Y ahora sabía lo que era: se había enamorado de su mejor amigo, de ese chico que la cuido desde niña, de aquel chico dos años mayor que ella.

Que ahora era considerado un adulto cuando ella seguía siendo una niña.

Maka recordaba cuando descubrió su amor por él. Fue cuando converso con Tsubaki sobre eso, a los trece años.

"—Tsubaki, ¿Nunca te has sentido extraña cerca de alguien? —pregunto intentando parecer desinteresada, como si la pregunta no le importara realmente.

Tsubaki la miró, extrañada.

— ¿Extraña? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Cerca de un chico —especifico — ¿Te has sentido extraña cerca de un chico?

Tsubaki puso una mano en su barbilla, meditando un momento. Maka simplemente pensaba qué hacer con las manos en ese transcurso de tiempo.

—Puede ser… ¿Por qué?

—Pero, ¿Te has sentido con esa sensación en el estomago, se te acelera el corazón, te sientes nerviosa…? —termino por balbucear. Maka sentía como se sonrojaba. Dios, era tan vergonzoso hablar de eso en voz alta.

Para su tranquilidad, Tsubaki no se río de ella, ni hizo comentarios al respecto, en cambio la escucho atentamente y asintió. Al final, simplemente sonrió por lo de su amiga, ya sabía lo que ocurría.

—Así se siente el amor.

Maka parpadeo, ahogada por esa palabra.

—Estas enamorada, Maka."

Luego Maka le confeso que estaba enamorada de Soul.

Maka suspiro, se encontraba sentada en la banca del parque cerca de su casa, como siempre, leyendo. Era una hermosa tarde, se estaba ocultando el sol y se veían los colores mezclados; violetas, blancos, morado, rosado, naranjo, salmón, amarillo. Estaba cálido y tranquilo, los niños a esa hora ya debían de estar dentro de sus casas, viendo la basura que daban ahora en la televisión o jugando aquellos aparatos tan mata imaginación.

Ahora leía _Mala Onda._

Estaba sola en el parque, Soul había tenido que ir al doctor. En este último tiempo, había estado yendo mucho y aun bajo la insistencia de Maka porque le dijera la razón, él simplemente se encogía de hombros y decía.

"Chequeo" o a veces "Tal vez por la anemia, ya sabes…"

Maka no estaba segura si Soul tenía anemia o no, pero de todas formas se preocupaba y mucho por él. Se veía cansado, agotado y demacrado, se enfermaba mucho. Estaba muy preocupada y el idiota no le respondía qué ocurría.

—Idiota —susurro, mientras sentía el viento cálido mover su cabello.

_»Me preocupo por él, y no le importa. ¿Cómo puedo amar a ese idiota?«_ pensó Maka, mientras hacía un puchero.

— ¿Quién es el idiota? —y como si hubiera sido convocado Soul apareció, sentándose al lado de Maka.

Ella volteo a mirarlo, inspeccionando su aspecto como siempre hacía cuando volvía de sus "chequeos", como siempre, -últimamente-, se veía pálido y ojeroso. Soul ahora con dieciocho años estaba mas atractivo que antes, era alto pero no de manera exagerada, tenía músculos, su cabello siempre estaba despeinado y tenía esa carismática actitud que lo hacía atrayente.

Maka maldijo internamente, su amigo era condenadamente sexy.

— ¿Quién va a ser? —resopló Maka, frunciendo el ceño hacia Soul.

—Cualquiera —se encogió de hombros.

—Obviamente tú.

— ¿Ahora yo que hice? —sonrió Soul.

—Nada, ese el problema —Maka inflo los mofletes, con molestia —. Me preocupo por ti, ¿No te das cuenta, idiota? Pero cada vez que te pregunto no respondes…

Soul miró a Maka sorprendido, realmente se sentía extraño por lo que le dijo. ¿Cómo debía reaccionar ante eso? ¿Qué tenía que decirle ahora?, él moría por decirle solo una cosa, pero sentía que no podía porque al final simplemente la dañaría, la lastimaría y no quería eso, además, existía la posibilidad de que Maka no sintiera lo mismo que él.

No quería arriesgarse.

—No quiero preocuparte, es todo —respondió al final, entrelazaba sus manos.

Maka no volteo a mirarlo.

—Me preocupas aunque no me digas, tonto —murmuro —. Termina siendo peor.

—Bueno, lo lamento —suspiro al final, miro el cielo, sabiendo que lo siguiente que diría sería una de las mil mentiras que tenía: —La próxima vez te diré la verdad.

— ¿Lo prometes? —pregunto Maka mirando de reojo a Soul, quería ver su reacción. Él nunca había roto una promesa, podía confiar.

Soul la miro directamente a los ojos cuando respondió:

—Si, lo prometo —y dio una sonrisa.

Con eso, Maka se sintió mas calmada y dio una sonrisa. Entonces, podría comenzar a preguntarle ahora, él le diría la verdad y por fin sabría lo que le ocurría, -que no era de hace poco, de hecho-.

— ¿Por qué has estado yendo tanto al médico? —pregunto directamente, viéndolo con seriedad. Quería una respuesta real.

Soul sintió como su pecho se encogía ante aquello, de todas las cosas tenía que preguntar justamente eso, lo que quería ocultarle para evitarle sufrimiento. No podía creer que no había durado ni dos minutos y ya rompía su promesa. Odiaba mentirle a Maka, lo odiaba realmente pero no había opción.

Suspiro, intentando relajarse y sintiendo por un momento el calor de los leves rayos de sol que todavía quedaban.

—Tengo anemia, ¿Recuerdas? —respondió en voz baja, no era una mentira totalmente pero tampoco la verdad —. Tengo que ir a chequeo porque…tal vez se ponga grave.

Maka dio un jadeo, asustada.

Sabía de la anemia de Soul y cuando le había dicho, hace algunos años, comenzó a investigar al respecto. La anemia era cuando el cuerpo no tenía los suficientes glóbulos rojos sanos, los cuales le suministran el oxígeno a los tejidos, en caso extremos, no aportaba oxigeno suficiente a los órganos vitales, como el corazón y podía causar un ataque cardiaco.

Pero nunca se había enterado si la anemia de Soul era leve o severa. Nunca se lo había dicho.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con "tal vez"? —balbuceo, sintiendo como se enredaba su lengua y un nudo se sentía en su garganta. Odiaba pensar en Soul así de enfermo, que pasaría si él…— ¿No es grave? ¿…Te mejoras, cierto?

No podía pensar su vida sin él.

Soul se acercó mas a ella, sentándose con cuidado a su lado. Maka tenía las manos apoyadas en el banco y él con delicadeza rozo una, temía tomarle la mano, pero aun así lo hizo porque la vida era arriesgarse. Estaba cansado de quedarse al margen de las cosas.

Quien sabía cuanto tiempo tendría para ello.

—Dije que podría ponerse grave, no es una certeza —sonrió, intentando quitarle tensión al asunto. Joder, Maka se veía muy asustada —. Tengo que tomar hierro, son unas píldoras asquerosas…saben a vomito de gato.

Maka no pudo evitar reír con nerviosismo ante la mala broma de Soul, por eso y porque le estaba tomando de la mano. De niños siempre se tomaban de la mano, pero ahora que Maka sabía que estaba enamorada de él no podía evitar sentir todas aquellas cosas.

— ¿Cómo sabes que parece a vomito de gato?

—…Yo creo que así sabe el vomito de gato —respondió, entrecerrando los ojos graciosamente al verse atrapado.

— ¿Has probado el vomito de gato? —siguió Maka, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—No.

—Mentiroso —comenzó a reír, intentando sentirse liberada al hacerlo.

Soul dio una sonrisa mientras la observaba, amaba escucharla reír, era una de las cosas que lo hacían feliz: la simple felicidad de Maka. Sin evitarlo termino riendo con ella. Rieron hasta quedarse sin aire y hasta que sus estómagos les gritaron basta.

Maka se seco unas pequeñas lágrimas que habían escapado por la risa. Todavía con una divertida sonrisa en el rostro.

—Dios…eres un caso —dijo, recuperando el aire.

Soul se encogió de hombros.

—Pero es un secreto.

—Claro, yo lo guardo.

Entonces por el silencio que se formo Maka recayó en que todavía Soul sostenía su mano, era cálida y áspera en contacto con la suya, pero para ella era suficiente.

—Soul…—le llamo. Con determinación, -antes de que comenzara a flaquear-, lo miro directamente a los ojos. Podía ver su reflejo en los rojos ojos de Soul — ¿Por qué últimamente has estado tan extraño?

Soul hizo una mueca.

— ¿Extraño? ¿A que te refieres? —inquirió.

—Algo diferente en ti, tal vez lo he notado antes pero no te lo había dicho —siguió ella, la duda que tanto tiempo había guardado por fin podría soltarla. Moría por hacerlo.

—Quien sabe, ¿Cambios hormonales, tal vez? —Soul se encogió de hombros, sin comprender a donde quería llegar.

—Tal vez…

— ¿No te ha pasado? Tú también te comportas extraña.

—No más que tú.

—Los dos somos extraños, eso es todo

—Soul, no has respondido mi pregunta.

Maka frunció el ceño.

Soul levanto la mirada al cielo, botando pesadamente el aire y pensando bien lo que diría a continuación. Apretó un poco la mano de Maka. Tenía que analizar bien si decirlo a o no, pero, tenía que arriesgarse. Quería hacerlo.

Estaba decidido.

— ¿Estas enamorada, Maka? —pregunto Soul sin dejar de mirar el anaranjado crepúsculo.

Ella se sobresalto y abrió los ojos.

— ¿…Qué? —pregunto, agradeciendo no haber tartamudeado. Su corazón se aceleró y sentía el calor en sus mejillas.

— ¿Estas enamorada? —repitió simplemente. Bajo la mirada y vio a Maka, con seriedad, directamente, sin titubear y casi sin pestañear. Ella sentía como si pudiera ver a través de lo que intentaba ocultar —. Porque yo si.

El mundo de Maka se vino abajo, rápidamente, como si hubieran quitado la primera carta que sostenía todo un castillo de naipes. Así de simple, así de fácil, en silencio. Otra opresión en el pecho, pero esta vez dolorosa. Cielos, habían pasado solo dos segundos desde que Soul soltó esas palabras y sentía como si le hubieran enterrado mil espadas en el pecho, pateado en todo el cuerpo y lanzado al suelo.

Debía de estar seria, seguramente. Con toda su fuerza de voluntad fingió una sonrisa feliz, porque debería estar feliz por su amigo, ¿No? Eso hacen los mejores amigos.

— ¿Ah, si? —pudo decir, sintiendo el doloroso nudo en la garganta. Soul asintió, sin dejar de mirarla ni un segundo, haciendo que se sintiera incomoda y expuesta — ¿Y cómo es?

—Terca, inteligente y curiosa, muy curiosa —sonrió Soul.

— ¿Curiosa?

—Mucho —sonrió.

El dolor aumentaba a cada segundo, ¿Cómo podía estar hablando de esto con él?

— ¿Y…es hermosa? —pregunto Maka, bajando un poco la mirada con incomodidad. Seguramente sería Kim, aquella chica tan guapa compañera de Soul. Los había visto juntos varias veces.

Soul tomo con delicadeza la barbilla de Maka e hizo que volteara a mirarlo. Dio una pequeña sonrisa, tímida.

—Si, eres muy hermosa.

Maka soltó una exclamación, sintió su corazón acelerarse, su cerebro nublarse y sus mejillas sonrojarse. Todo al mismo tiempo.

¿Qué había dicho? ¿Escucho mal?

— ¿…Ah? —pudo soltar de manera inteligente.

—Eres hermosa, Maka —respondió Soul, acercando su rostro al de ella. Se sentía nervioso, pero no lo demostraría —. Tú eres esa chica, estoy enamorada de ti.

Maka quedo muda de sorpresa. Cómo…

— ¿Tú…?

—Escucha —le pidió, cortándola —, estoy enamorado de ti, desde hace ya mucho tiempo, es tanto tiempo que no puedo aguantarlo, ya no puedo contenerlo, tenía que decírtelo. Entiendo que seguramente solo me veas como "el mejor amigo" he escuchado esa mierda antes, Maka, la he visto, pero…tenía que arriesgarme, estoy cansado de vivir al margen de las cosas.

El silencio en el parque era aterrador, sentía como si fueran las únicas personas en todo el planeta. Y no le molestaría, quería recordar este momento siempre. Soul le estaba diciendo esto a ella, que siempre lo amo en silencio.

—Por eso ahora te digo —tomó aire —Estoy enamorada de ti y lo digo ahora abiertamente, sin temor, estoy cansado de fingir que solo te quiero como amiga cuando realmente es mucho mas…

—Que tonto eres —murmuro Maka, todavía siendo sostenida por Soul. Dio una sonrisa y él sintió como sus esperanzas quedaban repartidas por el suelo —, realmente eres un tonto.

—Maka…

—Porque yo también estoy enamorada de ti, Soul —miro sus rojas iris.

Soul no pudo evitar su exclamación de sorpresa y luego su gran sonrisa, mostrando todos sus dientes, sus dientes de tiburón.

Y sin decir mas Soul beso a Maka, como si todo hubiera sido dicho ya y seguramente así fue, porque con esas palabras ambos estaban satisfechos, se sentían bien al saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Sostuvo su rostro con amabas manos, profundizando el beso, sintiendo la cercanía de su piel. ¿Cuánto tiempo había soñado con eso? Pero no importaba, porque ahora podía hacerlo, porque ahora lo había dicho.

_»Después de todo, valía la pena arriesgarse«_, pensó Soul, mientras seguía besando a Maka.

Ella en cambio no podía dejar de bailar el baile de la felicidad en su fuero interno, una mezcla de salsa, merengue, tango y flamenco.

_Esa fue la primera vez que Maka le dijo "te amo" a alguien y la primera vez que Maka tuvo un novio. _

_La primera vez que se sintió completa y feliz. _

Pasaron dos años tranquilos, largos y felices años para Maka. Termino la escuela y había llegado el temido momento de elegir una carrera para entrar a la universidad, pero todavía no se decidía. Seguía saliendo con Soul y no podía estar mas feliz por ello, era cierto que seguía siendo un idiota en muchos ámbitos y tenían sus discusiones pero estaban felices juntos.

Aun así Maka seguía preocupada por la anemia de Soul y que a veces tenía que ir al hospital de nuevo.

_»Es la anemia«_ pensaba Maka afligida cuando Soul era internado _»La anemia lo esta acabando.__ «_

Pero cuando Soul salía siempre le daba una sonrisa tranquilizadora y bromista, le decía que todo estaba bien, que no ocurría nada. La calmaba, le mentía y ella lo creía.

Soul era fuerte porque Maka seguía bien. Aun así se sentía culpable al mentirle, pero no tenía opción.

Maka seguía viendo a sus amigos; Tsubaki salía con Black Star, -estaba muy feliz por ella- y Kid estaba saliendo con una chica llamada Chrona, que era muy simpática y agradable, pero extremadamente tímida y nerviosa.

—Tsubaki, ¿Qué estudiaras? —pregunto Maka.

Su amiga volteo a mirarla, pensativa.

Ambas estaban en la habitación de la morena. Tsubaki estaba sentada en su tocador, cepillando su largo cabello y viendo cual sería el mejor peinado para usar. Maka estaba acostada en su cama, mirando y dando su opinión respecto a las opciones que había de peinado.

—De hecho…me gustaría ser peluquera —respondió en un susurro suave, un poco avergonzado —. O estilista, me gusta peinar y arreglar a las personas.

Maka parpadeo.

—Oh, ¡Eso es genial! —sonrió, dándole animo. Ella sabía que a Tsubaki le gustaba todo eso, pero no estaba segura de que lo siguiera por sus padres, entonces podía concluir que lo había hablado con ellos y la apoyaban.

Eso era suficiente para estar más que feliz por su amiga.

— ¡Es increíble! —siguió diciendo.

—Gracias —Tsubaki dio una sonrisa tierna, agradeciendo todo el apoyo de su amiga.

Maka comenzó a reír.

—Tendrás que peinarme luego…—miro como Tsubaki se tomaba el cabello, una y otra vez, sin encontrar un peinado que le gustara —Mañana es mi aniversario con Soul.

— ¡Cierto! Me alegro mucho de que sigan juntos, Maka.

—Yo también —sonrió ella —, ha sido…increíble.

—Me imagino —Tsubaki le sonrió, de manera maternal, solo como ella sabía.

—Y tú también vas increíble con Black Star —Maka le dio una sonrisa socarrona, riéndose al ver el sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas de su amiga.

Ambas estaban muy felices juntas, Maka más que nada, mañana sería su aniversario con Soul. No podía creer que estuviera saliendo con él, su amigo de la infancia, ese chico que la ayudo de tantas formas que tal vez hasta él nunca entendiera pero ella nunca viviría lo suficiente para agradecerle. Le faltaría vida para quererlo.

Las cosas cambiaban muy rápido, una simple, una insignificante acción podía cambiar todo, ¿No? Todo tiene su resultado.

Maka luego de haber llegado a su casa fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Su madre no estaba, seguramente había salido con Sara. No le dio importancia. Soul no la había llamado, eso era un poco extraño pero podía ir a visitarlo en cualquier momento, después de todo eran vecinos.

Estaba bebiendo agua cuando sonó el teléfono de la casa. Maka curiosa y cansada se acercó, preguntándose quien sería. Ya eran las ocho de la noche.

Descolgó el aparato y el sonido ceso. Se llevo el teléfono a la oreja y con voz monótona respondió:

— ¿Hola?

— ¿Maka? —era Wes, el hermano mayor de Soul.

¿Qué quería?

—Si, hola Wes —saludo cambiando su peso de un pie a otro, ¿Por qué la llamaba él? —. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Maka…—su voz se corto, se escuchaba ronca y cansada, muy cansada. Tenía la voz rasposa como si hubiera estado gritando o llorando. La alarma se disparo en el cuerpo de la rubia —Necesito que vengas…

— ¿Q-qué? —tartamudeo, sin entender y sintiendo un hormigueo de miedo en el cuerpo. De pronto su casa se sentía muy fría y vacía. —No entiendo, ¿A dónde?

—Solo ven, a la clínica central —pidió de nuevo, nuevamente se le cortó la voz y soltó un gemido lastimero. Escuchaba a alguien detrás, llorando —Es Soul, por favor ven, Maka. Por favor…es urgente….él…

El tiempo se detuvo y de pronto se sintió helada, como si la sangre por su cuerpo no existiera. Las piernas le temblaron, como si fueran de jalea y no pudieran soportar su propio peso. Sentía el palpitar en sus sienes, de manera molesta y dolorosa.

No dijo nada, no respondió, ni si quiera se preocupo de colgar bien el auricular. Corrió a la puerta de su casa, sacando las llaves del auto de su mamá, luego se lo devolvería ahora solo pensaba en llegar a la clínica.

Solo podía repetir el nombre de Soul, una y otra vez mientras abría el auto de un tirón y lo encendía para luego ponerlo marcha atrás y comenzar a conducir, las ruedas chirriaron por la velocidad. Sus pensamientos eran un remolino mientras conducía como loca, simplemente queriendo llegar con él.

Estaba oscuro, pero a Maka no le importo acelerar la velocidad y saltarse algunas señales de alto y pasar varios autos.

_»Soul, Soul, él no…por favor, él no. ¿Sera la anemia? « _Pensaba afligida, pidiendo que no le pasara nada _»Por favor no te lo lleves, por favor, por favor, él no«_

Maka sentía la vista nublada, a lo lejos podía ver las luces de la clínica central de la ciudad. ¿La anemia le había hecho esto? ¿Era tan grave? ¡¿Y por qué no se había dado cuenta?!

Detuvo el auto en el estacionamiento, bajo rápidamente y ni si quiera recordaba haberlo cerrado con llave, simplemente corrió dentro de la clínica y se lanzo hacía el lugar de consultas. La enfermera de turno se sobresalto al verla así; agitada, con el cabello hecho un desastre y una mirada afligida en el rostro.

Aun así intento sonreír con amabilidad.

— ¿Qué se le ofrece, señorita?

— ¿Soul Evans? —Soltó de corrido, sintiendo la garganta seca —Esta internado aquí… ¿Sabe la habitación?

—Ah, el joven Evans —la enferma busco en el computador, demasiado lento para el gusto de Maka.

— ¡Dónde esta! —grito, alterada.

—En pabellón, habitación 203 —respondió la joven enfermera, sobresaltada por el grito de la chica.

Maka no dijo nada más, simplemente corrió por los pasillos hacía el lugar. Corría sin importarle los demás, solo pensaba en él, en su Soul. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta que estaba tan mal? Debió haberse fijado, ahora que lo pensaba era obvio; las ojeras, el cansancio, la palidez.

Se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan ciega y estúpida, se mordió el labio aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

Para su suerte no se perdió, cuando estaba llegando a lo lejos pudo ver a Wes, de pie caminado por el pasillo fuera del pabellón, mientras se acercaba mas rápido pudo distinguir a la madre de Soul, Sara sentada en los asientos de espera, Kami estaba a su lado abrazándola con fuerza mientras ella sollozaba en su hombro.

Wes fue el primero en reconocer a Maka.

—Maka —le llamo, ella vio que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y su voz estaba ronca, había estado llorando.

— ¿Cómo esta? ¿Qué paso? —pregunto de inmediato, al reconocer la voz Sara y Kami levantaron la mirada. Maka no pudo evitar sentir el dolor en los ojos de la madre de Soul.

Su pecho se contralló.

—Esta grave —explico como pudo Wes, cruzándose de brazos e intentando no llorar. Era fuerte —, lo están…operando, no se bien…solo se lo llevaron, el comenzó a sangrar demasiado, le dio un ataque…no podía respirar.

Maka dio un jadeo y se tapo la boca con las manos, conteniendo los gemidos y el llanto. No se había dado cuenta pero en algún momento había comenzado a llorar, el lugar daba vueltas y las paredes blancas y brillantes la sofocaban.

—No…

—No saben si…sobrevivirá —la voz de Wes se corto mientras se apoyaba en la pared y se cubría el rostro mientras las lágrimas caían por el.

Maka cayó al suelo, de rodillas.

—No… — ¿Cómo podía pasar esto? —Él no…

Era anemia, solo eso, ¿No? Soul le había dicho eso, lo estaban tratando, eso no podía pasarle.

— ¿C-como? —tartamudeo, sosteniendo su cabeza. Quería vomitar.

—Soul tiene leucemia, Maka —levanto la cabeza rápidamente cuando escucho, -sorprendentemente-, la voz de Sara. Seguía llorando, siendo consolada por Kami, no le preguntaría ahora cómo es que ella lo sabía. Los ojos de Sara se dirigieron a la rubia, intentando serenarse pero sin poder evitar seguir llorando, su nariz estaba roja —. Fue diagnosticado de leucemia linfática aguda a los trece años…comenzamos el tratamiento pero…

La voz se le cortó y lloró con más fuerza.

—Estará bien, Soul es fuerte —Intento tranquilizarla Kami, acariciándole el cabello pero ella tampoco estaba muy segura.

— ¿L…leucemia? —Susurro Maka, incrédula —No puede ser.

—Lo lamento, Maka —dijo entre sollozos Sara —. Él no quería que te lo dijéramos, no quería preocuparte.

Maka se sintió dolida y aunque sonara muy egoísta se sintió molesta con Soul, ¿Por qué no le dijo? ¿Por qué intento protegerla del dolor cuando esto podría pasar?

—Tiene que salvarse —murmuro y se abrazó a si misma, encorvándose y llorando en el suelo. Le costaba respirar y sentía el frío del metal del collar que Soul le había dado hace dos años, era un corazón con una nota musical dentro, detrás tenía las iniciales "S y M" con una leyenda en hebreo que decía "Le pertenezco a mi amada y mi amada me pertenece".

Los cuatro se mantuvieron en silencio y llorando por lo que parecieron horas, el doctor no salía, no venía ni una sola enfermera. ¿Qué le pasaba a Soul? Tenía que salvarse.

A las once en punto llegaron corriendo Black Star, Kid, Chrona y Tsubaki, todos con el rostro convertido en una mascara de terror. Wes tuvo que explicarles, les explico lo mismo que a Maka y cuando termino Tsubaki fue la primera en echarse a llorar, seguida por Chrona. No podían perder a un amigo, era un dolor insoportable, demasiado.

Tsubaki se agacho junto a Maka y la abrazo con fuerza, seguía llorando, sin querer detenerse y pidiendo que Soul se salvara. Maka agradecía el abrazo pero no sentía fuerzas para devolverlo.

—Soul…joder —escucho a Black quien contenía el llanto.

—Sálvate —completo Kid, con el rostro hacia el suelo.

El doctor salió y todos lo miraron, ahora él era el juez, tenía la última palabra; se salvaría o no. Maka se levanto con las rodillas entumecidas y los músculos de las piernas adoloridas, pero ese dolor era más soportable que el que sentía en su corazón.

— ¿Mi hijo? —logró decir Sara, pero sin poder levantarse.

— ¿Él…? —siguió Wes.

El doctor de mediana edad se paso las manos por su cabello casi canoso. Todas esas miradas sobre él, odiaba esa parte de su carrera.

—Lo lamento mucho —y eso fue suficiente para que todos sintieran un cuchillo en el corazón. Sara lloró con mas fuerza —, no podemos salvarlo, la leucemia es muy avanzada…

—No —murmuro Maka con la voz rota.

—Sigue vivo…—continuo el doctor, intentando no mirar el rostro de aquellas personas que tenían la perdida entre sus manos —, no durara mucho. Pueden pasar y…

_»Despedirse«_, completo Maka en su mente.

Tsubaki lloro con fuerza y Chrona también.

El doctor les dejo el paso libre a la habitación, Sara y Wes fueron los primeros en entrar. Kami también, ya que Sara no soltaba su mano. Pasaron las puertas y de alguna manera el lugar se comenzó a sentir mas frío que antes.

Los cinco amigos se quedaron afuera esperando su turno, en silencio y llorando, lamentando lo que pasaba.

Maka no podía dejar de pensar en todos los momentos con Soul, lo había conocido cuando era un niño, cuando ambos lo eran. Él solo tenía veinte años ¿Cómo podía acabar su vida así? Soul tenía sueños, metas, cosas por cumplir, había planeado su vida y acabaría sin más, de manera cruel…

Comenzó a llorar, mordiéndose la lengua con fuerza para contener los gritos.

Black fue el primero en dar un paso adelante, hacia las puertas.

—Vamos —susurro con la voz ronca.

Lo siguieron en silencio y entraron al lugar.

Maka dirigió la vista a la cama llena de cables y conectados a ellos, a su Soul. Se veía pálido y débil, demasiado débil pero estaba despierto, con los ojos débilmente entreabiertos. Dio una sonrisa penosa al verlos, intento levantar la mano pero no pudo.

Chrona al lado de Maka no pudo contener un gemido.

Se acercaron y Maka sentía el peso sobre sus hombros cada vez que se acercaban. El monitor mostraba los lentos latidos de corazón de Soul, ¿Cuánto tiempo tenían?

—…Vinieron —logró decir con voz débil — ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

—Nos perdimos en el camino —intento bromear Black, acercándose hacia su amigo y arrodillándose junto a su cama —Ya sabes como se me da llegar a un lugar.

Soul dio una leve risa.

—Nunca cambias.

—Lamentamos tardar —se acercó Kid. Ambos contenían las lágrimas pero si Soul no estaba si quiera mostrando un poco de lástima por lo que el ocurría, ellos no lo harían, era una cosa de respeto.

Soul tosió y todos se alarmaron, un poco de sangre escurrió por su boca pero el mismo intento limpiarla, como no pudo Sara se encargo de ello.

—De acuerdo —murmuro al final, mirando a sus amigos.

—Soul…—Tsubaki intento hablar pero no pudo, si lo hacía rompería a llorar.

Soul le dio una tierna sonrisa.

—Lamento que no vaya a poder ver tu peluquería abierta, Tsubaki —suspiro —, como me gustaría poder ir y que me cortaras el cabello con esos modelos que están tan de moda y que ponen tanto a las…chicas de ahora.

Tsubaki se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza, las lágrimas quemaban sus ojos. Tomó la mano de Soul, fría y débil entre sus cálidos y suaves manos.

—Esta bien —logró articular con el ardor en su garganta —… lamento nunca haberte podido hacer un corte digno.

Soul río.

—Cualquier cosa se ve bien en mi —río —Además tienes talento, pequeña. No lo desperdicies.

Black bajo la mirada y Chrona tomó el brazo de Kid. Maka simplemente estaba de pie, en estado de _shock_ sin poder hablar o decir algo.

El albino desvió la mirada a Black.

—Fuiste un gran amigo, idiota —Black lo miro, apretando los puños evitando llorar — nunca podremos tener nuestra banda de rock junto con Kid.

—Íbamos a ser pop comercial, ¿Recuerdas? —sonrió Black o al menos lo intento, recordando aquella vez en que no paraban de reír al imaginar eso. —Kid sería el vocalista del cual todas las chicas se enamorarían.

—Eso. Hubiéramos sido los mejores.

—Con tu talento con la guitarra, yo creo —dijo Kid.

Soul dio una carcajada pero al momento comenzó a toser y todos saltaron asustados, Maka miro el monitor pero los latidos se calmaron. Mas sangre escurrió por su boca.

—Chrona —la chica se sobresalto y miro a Soul, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no llorar —, deja de ser tan tímida, ¿Ya? Eres una gran chica y Kid es un suertudo al tenerte, lamento no estar en el día de su boda, me gustaría ver como pierdes los nervios.

Chrona río y apoyó su mano en la mejilla de Soul.

—S-sé que hubieras sido…un gran padrino de bodas —sonrió como pudo, pero de todos modos las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.

Soul asintió.

—El negro siempre me ha venido.

Rieron pero de manera lúgubre. Soul comenzó de nuevo a toser, sin razón y su respiración se hacía mas forzada. El pánico se apodero de todos.

Maka intento controlar su respiración. Soul la miro y dio una tierna sonrisa.

—No me he olvidado de ti, rata de biblioteca —murmuro con la respiración dura. Levanto la mano y se la extendió —. Ven.

Maka la tomó de inmediato y se acercó a él. Black se levanto y se alejó unos pasos, dejándoles privacidad. En silencio todos salieron, Sara con el dolor en su corazón pero sabía que su hijo quería privacidad, además ella ya se había despedido pero aun así dolía. Maka estaba tan concentrada solo en Soul que no se dio cuenta cuando quedaron solos.

Se arrodillo y acerco su rostro al de él, recordando cada una de sus facciones y acariciando su mejilla, alejando los mechones rebeldes de su frente.

—Te amo —soltó y no pudo evitar llorar, hundía su rostro en el cuello de Soul, embriagándose con su aroma y apretó su mano.

Soul tanto su cabeza y suspiro.

—Yo también, no sabes cuanto.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste? —pregunto entre sollozos sin poder levantar la mirada.

—No quería que sufrieras.

— ¿Y ahora…?

Maka levanto la mirada y lo vio, sus mejillas estaban húmedas y sonrosadas.

—Lo lamento, pero si te hubiera dicho…—Soul tomó aire, cielos, se le hacía tan pesado estar despierto pero tenía que hacerlo —nunca hubieras disfrutado el tiempo como yo lo hice, estos dos años que estuvimos juntos…no, de hecho desde que te conocí cuando eras una niña de cinco años…Maka, fue lo mejor que me paso en mi vida.

Maka le dio un beso en la mejilla y dejo sus labios ahí un momento.

—Si te hubiera dicho no habrías dejado de pensar en el momento final.

—Ahora lo vivo, y es horrible.

Soul tomó giro su rostro, rozando sus narices.

—Este no es el final, de acuerdo, yo siempre te amaré, vivo o muerto —Maka unió sus labios con lo de él, en un simple roce.

—Y yo a ti.

—Pero yo no podré seguir a tu lado, Maka —le dijo serio, pero sin alejarse ni soltarla —. Prométeme algo, ¿Quieres?

Maka asintió.

—Quiero que lo cumplas —volvió a asentir —. Prométeme que seguirás adelante, yo siempre desee que fueras solo para mi pero quiero que vivas tu vida; estudia, cumple tus sueños, cásate con alguien que te merezca y no te abandone, que sepa cuidarte y respetarte, ten hijos, ve crecer a tus nietos…disfruta la vida, ríe, llora, grita, canta, baila. Se feliz, por favor…

Ella parpadeo y su vista se nubló cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, agacho la mirada y junto su frente con la de Soul. Él apretó su mano.

—Prométemelo.

—Lo…lo prometo, Soul —termino por decir.

Soul sonrió complacido y calmado. Ella sería feliz, seguiría su vida aunque fueran sin él, solo quería que fuera feliz y lo lograría.

Ahora se sentía calmado, sentía que podía irse sin remordimiento de nada.

—Te amo, Maka —susurro mientras le daba un beso en la frente, dejando sus labios ahí un momento. —Gracias por hacerme el chico más feliz al tenerte a mi lado.

Y entonces cerró sus ojos, su respiración se volvió dificultosa y lenta. Maka levanto la mirada y apretó su mano con fuerza. Los latidos de su corazón se hicieron lentos a cada segundo.

Se estiro y deposito un delicado beso en sus labios, el último.

—Te amo, Soul. Gracias por enseñarme a ser feliz —y pudo sentir el apretón en su mano de parte de él y tal vez imagino esa sonrisa en su rostro. —Espérame.

Entonces suspiro y cerró los ojos definitivamente. El monitor comenzó a chillar con fuerza. No supo cuando, ni cómo pero la habitación se lleno de personas.

Soul se había ido y no volvería.

Maka no supo que ocurrió luego, salió como un fantasma de la habitación y todavía sentía la calidez del agarre de Soul en su mano, no reconocía bien a las personas a su alrededor, solo podía pensar en la mirada de Soul y en sus estúpidas bromas, en su sonrisa.

Ni si quiera sintió cuando calló al suelo, junto a la pared y se acurruco ahí, llorando y gritando con fuerza, desgarrando su garganta. No sintió a sus amigos llorando junto a ella, los abrazos que le daban. No sintió nada de eso.

Solo sentía el dolor en su pecho, en la sensación de que le faltaba algo.

De que lo había perdido todo.

No sintió el tiempo pasar, no sentía hambre, ni frío, ni sueño. Era un fantasma en vida. No recordaba haber llegado al funeral de él con su vestido negro y las muchas personas llorando en la iglesia.

Lo vio en el ataúd, como si estuviera durmiendo solamente. No podía sentir las lágrimas correr por su rostro, o escuchar los sollozos de sus amigos y el dolor de perder a alguien.

—Queridos hermanos…—comenzó el padre con el funeral.

Fue entonces cuando comenzaron a enterrar el ataúd, que Maka aceptó que Soul no volvería, que estaría lejos de ella durante mucho tiempo y que no podría volver a sentir su calidez.

Apretó el collar con fuerza, viendo como lo tapaban con tierra.

Luego de eso dejo una rosa roja y una blanca sobre el lugar donde había sido enterrado, leyendo la lapida, que decía:

"_Soul Evans._

_1993-2013._

_Hijo, hermano, novio y amigo. Muy amado y querido._

_Que en paz descanse."_

Cuando se alejaban Maka se acercó a Tsubaki, quien se secaba las lágrimas y estaba abrazada a Black Star, quien iba de terno negro.

Maka miró a Tsubaki, respirando e intentando calmarse. Estaba determinada:

—Tsubaki —le llamo, ella levanto la mirada con los ojos rojos y unas ojeras enormes, muy visibles en su pálido rostro —. Ya sé que estudiare.

Tsubaki la miró con curiosidad. Maka siguió:

—Seré oncóloga. —sonrió.

—Maka…—Tsubaki sonrió, orgullosa de su amiga. Era fuerte, aunque ella lo dudara.

Maka se despidió y camino hacia su auto, donde la esperaba su madre y su padre, -que también había asistido al funeral-. Sentía determinación, había hecho una promesa y la cumpliría. Viviría su vida, cumpliría sus sueño…intentaría ser feliz. Sería oncóloga para evitar que esto pasara de nuevo.

Sonrió, sintiendo una cálida brisa mover su cabello.

Por alguna razón, quería pensar que era él.

Cumpliría su promesa, lo haría.

Estudió día y noche para completar la carrera de oncología y cuando termino comenzó a trabajar en la misma clínica en que Soul había sido tratado. Tenía muchos pacientes y era muy querida, hasta podría conocer a alguien ya que muchos de sus compañeros la encontraban atractiva. Maka tenía veinte cinco años.

Tsubaki había cumplido su sueño y tenía ahora una cadena famosa de peluquerías, trabaja también como estilista para modelos y era muy feliz con Black Star, quien había cumplido su sueño junto con Kid y ambos ahora eran unos cantantes famosos, el dúo se llamo "Soul Eater". Chrona estudió pedagogía y trabaja con niños, se sentía muy a gusto y todas la querían, había contraído matrimonio con Kid y ambos vivían felices juntos.

Hasta esperaban un hijo.

Maka todos los años, el día de su aniversario iba al cementerio y visitaba la tumba de Soul, quien fue su primer y verdadero amor. Dejaba un ramo de rosas rojas, -como los ojos de Soul- y blancas, -como su cabello-. Le relataba lo que había hecho y como le iba, limpiaba el lugar y sentía que él estaba junto a ella.

—Estoy cumpliendo mi promesa —dijo mirando la lápida y dejando las rosas de manera ordenada —. Lo haré por ti.

Recordaba cuando era un niño, cuando era un adolescente, siempre presente, siempre ahí con ella. Siempre apoyándola.

Y siempre estaría con ella, cada día de su vida, cada segundo, cada momento. Cuidándola y esperándola.

Y esa fue la primera vez que Maka se despidió de alguien. La primera vez que amo a alguien con todas sus fuerzas.

La primera vez que sintió el amor verdadero y real.

_»Gracias Soul…«_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Si llegaron hasta aquí abajo, ¡Pues les felicito y gracias! Ojala les haya gustado, a todos, ojala te haya gustado, Candela. Se que es medio nostálgico o lo que sea, pero hace mucho quería escribir esta historia y me emocione mucho haciéndola.

Un saludo a todos, pequeños. Os quiero.

Si es que pueden dejen review y denme su opinión al respecto de este fic...one-shot o lo que sea.

Nos vemos.

.

.

.

.


End file.
